Ginny Riddle
by Bill
Summary: The Dark Lord comes to Hogwarts and kidnaps a student to use in a scheme to uncover his true identity.
1. Kidnapped

Ginny Riddle, Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: This is the first chapter of a long series. Due to the unfortunate fact that I get a lot of homework, the second, third, fourth, etc. chapters may take a while to go up. Of course, I'll post new chapters as soon as my unrelenting teachers give my classmates and me a much-needed respite from all the work. Also, flames and constructive criticism are always welcome on my stories' reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course, all these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who has captivated me with her brilliant books for the better part of four months.  
  
Harry Potter awoke in very low spirits on November 11, 1997. He was a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and on this day, Lord Voldemort, the powerful Dark wizard, was rumored to be coming to the school to attempt its takeover on this day. Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione knew for a fact Voldemort would be there that day.   
The dark wizard arrived during breakfast, while the Great Hall was filled with the entire student body. He burst through the doors and laughed a high, cold laugh. He demanded that Harry, Ron, and Hermione come to the front of the Great Hall. Voldemort was looking forward to finishing off what he believed were three weaklings.  
When the duel began, some students were standing on the tables in the Great Hall to get a better view. At the beginning of the duel, the three students used their best skills, which for a time kept them somewhat equal to the Dark Wizard. Then, the power shifted.   
"Skeletonius Rompeus," he roared, as Ron dived out of the way. Harry and Hermione were unable to dodge the curse in time as half the bones in their bodies shattered. Voldemort laughed again, shot another spell at the unconscious Harry and Hermione, and left the Great Hall. As he left, Harry and Hermione were taken on stretchers to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey would do her usual expert job of putting them back together.  
The evil man was confronted in the Entrance Hall by Albus Dumbledore. "So, Tom," he started. "After fifty years, you show your face in this school again, and almost killed two students. Of course, killing people doesn't really matter to you any more, does it?" he finished.  
"Ah, Dumbledore," Voldemort replied. "That's where you're wrong. Every person I kill makes me more powerful. And imagine how great I'll be when I finally kill Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort laughed that high, cold laugh again.  
But Dumbledore was one step ahead of him. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said meaningfully, and Voldemort rose and hit his head on the high ceiling of the Entrance Hall.  
"Now, now, Dumbledore? That's the best you can do? Yes that hurt a little," Voldemort admitted, "but surely Albus Dumbledore can do a little better than that."  
"You're right, I can. Avada Kedavra," said Dumbledore, but Voldemort had touched a photograph on the wall, and he was gone. It was a moment until Dumbledore realized that the picture was a Portkey.  
The student morale was very low after Harry and Hermione's injury, and it was made even worse when the students learned of Voldemort's escape from Professor Dumbledore. An even bigger concern was soon to emerge.  
Ron Weasley sulked into the hospital wing and began to relate to his half-dead friends Harry and Hermione that his sister Ginny was nowhere to be found. Ron found the Marauder's Map on Harry's bedside table, tapped it with his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
The thin lines of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs's creation spread throughout the piece of parchment. Ron searched all over the school for some sign of Ginny, but found nothing. He uttered a disgusting swear word, tapped the map, and said, "Mischief managed," in a very disappointed voice.  
Ron returned dejectedly to the Gryffindor Common Room, and the first people he saw were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.  
"Hi, Dean, Seamus," he started.  
"Hi, Ron," they replied, almost in unison. "I heard that Ginny's missing," said Seamus, "I'm really sorry about that."  
"Could you guys help me look for her?" asked Ron.  
"Sure, no problem," replied Dean.  
So they left the Gryffindor Common room and started to search for Ginny. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found.  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione were seen in the main school for the first time in days. At breakfast, the owl post arrived with a letter for Ron. Ron opened the letter and gasped, "Oh my God."  
"What is it?" Hermione questioned. "Let me see."  
Ron showed Harry and Hermione the letter, and they both almost fell out of their chairs. Ginny Weasley had been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. A Search is Undertaken

Ginny Riddle, Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: A miracle occured today. I had a very small amount of homework! So I'm able to get this up now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter One, and I'm looking forward to hearing what you have to say for this chapter. To those who read Chapter One, but did not review, that's great too. Chapter Three won't be up until late on Saturday, at the earliest. I'm participating in a math contest, and I really need to study more. Everyone wish me luck. Anyway, on with Chapter Two.  
  
Disclaimer: Another one of these??!! The characters, Hogwarts, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger stared at the owl message in amazement.  
"Ginny," Ron cried, "kidnapped by You-Know-Who??!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!" he shouted so loudly that everyone in the Great Hall heard him. Several people craned their necks to see whom had shouted such a threat. This seemed particularly out of character for Ron, and was certain to raise many questions in people's minds.  
Ron continued to stare at the message as Harry and Hermione bolted out of the Great Hall. They rushed to Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry gave the password, and they burst inside.  
Severus Snape was in there, and he was not happy about Harry and Hermione bursting in uninvited.  
"Potter, Granger," he spat, " Twenty points from Gryffindor for bursting into the Headmaster's office. Just as Harry and Hermione were muttering to each other how unfair this was, Albus Dumbledore emerged from the bathroom.  
"Severus, you're dismissed," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, Sir," Snape said in reply, and walked out.  
When he was gone, Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Well, Professor," Hermione started, but Dumbledore interrupted her.  
"First thing I have to do," Dumbledore began, "is award twenty points to Gryffindor for taking one of Severus Snape's unfair punishments like a man and a woman.  
Harry replied, "Thank you, Professor."  
"Now, what is it you needed to see me about?" he asked in a polite voice.  
"Well, Professor," Harry began. "Hermione, Ron, and I are going to go after Lord Voldemort." This was not a question. They planned to go after the Dark Lord with or without his permission.  
"Harry, Hermione," he replied in a sad voice. "You can't go after Lord Voldemort."  
"But Professor," said Harry, "Ron's sister has been kidnapped. If we don't act quickly, he'll kill her."  
"You can't go because if you do, you will be hopelessly overmatched, as Voldemort will be on his own turf and most assuredly will have help. We need to go slowly here, and discuss a course of action with Minister Fudge and the teachers. Whatever you do, don't go by yourselves." Professor Dumbledore dismissed them from his office, and he was right in his assumption that Harry and Hermione would probably not follow his order.  
  
Ron Weasley walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room dejectedly. He knew he had to try to find Ginny, and hoped that Harry and Hermione would help him on this trecherous mission. While walking back to the Common Room on this night, he heard footsteps behind him. Assuming it was just Dean, Neville, or someone like that, he continued on.  
But then a strange, high pitched voice said, "Skeletonius Rompeus Totales." Ron collapsed under the more powerful form of the curse used earlier by Voldemort on Hermione and Harry. Every bone in his body broke into six distinct pieces!!!  
He was found by Seamus Finnigan not long after.  
"Oh my God," screamed Seamus. "Wingardium Leviosa," he shouted, raising his wand. Ron floated up in the air and Seamus led him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was shocked, but put him on a bed and began to care for him.  
  
When news of Ron's attack reached Harry and Hermione, they could feel his pain deep within their hearts. Seizing his Divination textbook, Harry hurled it across the common room, shattering a window, and sending the book to the ground far below.  
Harry cursed, raised his wand, and shouted, "Accio textbook." The book shot into his hand as Hermione repaired the window with another spell. At that moment they realized that they must find Ginny and Ron's attacker, or die trying.  
They decided they would search for Voldemort's secret lair the next evening. As they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room making plans for the following night, Professor McGonagall climbed through the portrait hole.  
"Everyone in bed, Lights out," she screamed. Harry and Hermione went to bed in anticipation of the next night.  
  
The next day went like normal, including the fact that Harry bombed a Potions test. He received a 21%, and Professor Snape quickly took 79 points from Gryffindor for "doing poorly in school, probably due to failure to try." Harry clenched his fists in rage. He was used to getting horrific grades from Snape, but points from Gryffindor? This was beyond unfair. He tried to push it out of his mind as he anticipated that night.  
  
Ten minutes after lights-out, Harry and Hermione sneaked out of the school under the Invisibility Cloak, stopping to give Mrs. Norris a good boot on the way, and recovered Harry's Firebolt. Harry got on the front of the broom, Hermione on the back. She held on to his waist and he kicked off the ground. The search for Ginny had begun, but they were concerned that they might be too late.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. His Woefully Wedded Wife

Ginny Riddle, Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Finally, the third chapter. Finally, that little bit of H/H romance you've all been waiting for (or maybe not). Thanks to all (very few people) who wished me luck in my math competition. I did very well. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Short and sweet, just the way I like it, and just the way you like it too, because I know you like to read stories, not disclaimers.  
  
Harry and Hermione had been flying on Harry's broom for twenty four hours and they had found no sign of Ginny Weasley or Lord Voldemort. They were tired and extremely hungry when they spotted a town in the distance.  
"Harry," Hermione began.  
"Yeah, Herm," he replied.  
"You think we could stop down there," she said, gesturing to the town, "and rest a little. I'm really tired and I of course wouldn't say no to some massive feast."  
Harry slowed his Firebolt and started a nosedive. Hermione gripped Harry's waist tightly as they went down and down, faster and faster. In a moment they were plummeting down at a ninety degree angle. Hermione shrieked and held Harry tighter as they gained still more speed. When they were ten feet away from the ground, Hermione closed her eyes, clearly awaiting the collision that would end their lives, but when they were no farther than three feet from the ground, Harry pulled out of the dive. Hermione's shoes skimmed the Muggle street as she realized they weren't dying. She opened her eyes as the broom came to a stop.  
Hermione was the first to speak as they dismounted the Firebolt. "Harry," she scolded, "if you ever do that again, I'll never help you with Potions homework again!"  
Harry responded, "I was only trying to have some fun!"  
Harry led them to a Muggle hotel, his Firebolt safely stowed under the Invisibility Cloak in an abandoned warehouse. When they arrived at the hotel, they checked into non-connecting rooms and headed for the restaurant.  
They ate and ate and ate some more. Up came the issue of money. Fortunately, Hermione had about 2,000 pounds spare Muggle money (where she came across this much money is anyone's guess). They used some of it to pay for dinner, but still had a lot left.   
After dinner, they went to the spa, and were surprised when not another soul was there. How romantic, thought Hermione as they sat together in the whirlpool tub. They just sat and considered their chances of ever finding Ginny. They did this for a little while, and Hermione began to cry, believing their chances were slim. Harry moved across the whirlpool to sit next to her, and he put his arm around her.  
She cried, "If we find Voldemort, we're both going to KILL HIM!!!" she shouted those last two words fairly loudly, as Harry nodded in agreement.  
"Herm, look at me," commanded Harry. She turned her head to look at him and saw he had shed a tear. "We will find her," he said confidently, and she looked away. "Look at me," he commanded again, and again she turned her head. He didn't have anything to say this time, but he pulled her close to him and kissed her. She kissed him back.  
"So what does this mean," Hermione asked.  
"I know what I want it to mean, but what about you," Harry replied.  
"I want it to mean that we're going together, but let's take this one step at a time," returned Hermione.  
"Yes, that's what I was hoping it would mean, too," said Harry, and they kissed again. At that moment, a grumpy old man who had a room overlooking the pool opened his drapes to see Harry and Hermione kissing.  
"Stupid teen-agers," he muttered to himself, and closed the drapes.  
Harry whispered to her, "Well, it looks like Seamus won his bet."  
"Oh, why's that," inquired Hermione.  
"Well, he bet Ron ten bags of Every Flavor Beans that we'd get together before Christmas vacation."  
"I guess he has won, then," she remarked as she felt happier than she had felt in her life. Their feelings quickly turned negative, as they thought of Ginny's plight.  
  
Not too far away, Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was pacing his cavernous underground lair. He seemed to be growing impatient. "Where are they," he kept muttering, "where are they?" Finally he would wait no longer. "Bring the girl," he ordered the assembled Death Eaters.  
"Yes, Master," one of the Death Eaters chanted, bowing very low to the ground.  
In short order, he returned with an unconscious Ginny. "I gave her the sleeping potion, Master," he said.  
"Good," said Voldemort. "Bring her to the designated room."  
"Yes, Master," said the Death Eater.  
  
Two hours later, Ginny awoke in her dark prison cell. She felt groggy, like she had been under the influence of sleeping potion. She lifted her left hand and noticed a shiny ring on her third finger. Strange, she thought to herself. She rarely wore jewelry, and recalled not having her bracelet when she was kidnapped. She slid the ring off and studied it. On the inner part of the band, she noticed the writing: Virginia Weasley Riddle, December Second, 1997.  
"NO," she shrieked, as she threw the chair in her small cell against the wall. She screamed several vulgar words, and called Voldemort something that should be censored. At this moment, a tall, bald Death Eater entered the room.  
"Shut up or you get the Cruciatus Curse," said the Death Eater, raising his wand.  
Ginny Riddle was overcome with fear at enduring the Cruciatus Curse again, that she stopped shrieking and stood in her cell. Then she fainted.  
  
She came to ten minutes later, with Lord Voldemort standing above her. He was back in his body, the same body he had had when he was sixteen years old, as a sixth year in Hogwarts. "Ah," he said, "my wife has awoken."  
  
Ginny felt her temperature rising along with her temper, but then curiously, she started to calm down. Ginny couldn't explain this calming feeling, then quickly started to notice how good-looking Tom was...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Into The Woods

Ginny Riddle, Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: What is this strange feeling Ginny is having for Tom Riddle? She is now his wife, but Harry and Hermione don't yet know this. They will find Voldemort's lair soon enough, and find out an unpleasant surprise. Thanks to all who reviewed Chapters 1-3. I hope you've liked it so far.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. Except the plot. Somehow it struck me that J.K. Rowling would have never had Ginny Weasley marry Lord Voldemort, how obscene.  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat across from each other at the breakfast table, the events from the previous night still fresh in their minds. Yes, Ron would owe Seamus Finnigan ten bags of Every Flavor Beans. It looked hopeless. How would it feel to go back to Hogwarts as failures, and their friend under the spell of You-Know- Who? After they finished breakfast, they left the rooms at ten in the morning, and checked out of the hotel.  
When they got outside the hotel, they stood in the main road of the Muggle town, talking.  
"Do you ever think we'll find Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"I don't know, Hermi, I really don't know," he replied. Hermione began to cry again, and Harry tried desperately to comfort her. "We will find her, and we will get revenge on Voldemort for such an act as this. I promise it," he declared, injecting false confidence into his voice. He wished he had some real confidence to give Hermione.  
They walked to the warehouse where they had parked the Firebolt the day before. Now, on December 3rd, they hoped it would still be there. They went inside, and lifted the Invisibility Cloak, and the broom was still there. They stood in the warehouse, not moving or talking, until Harry broke the awkward silence when he noticed a tear or two in her eye. "Hermi," he started.  
"Yeah, Harry," she responded.  
"We will find Ginny. I know we will." This time, Harry didn't have to inject false confidence in his voice. The confidence was there, and he really believed they would find Ginny.  
The confidence in his voice persuaded Hermione to believe that they would find her, too. "Thanks, Harry," she said, and kissed him again.  
When they parted, Harry put his hand out over the Firebolt and shouted, "UP!" The broomstick launched itself upward into his hand and Harry and Hermione boarded it.  
Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself, Hermione, and the Firebolt. He was being especially careful not to be seen by the Muggles. They flew up, higher and higher. Harry leaned forward to stop the ascent and they began to fly in the general direction of some Dark place that could be Lord Voldemort's lair.  
They flew and flew for hours, and very late that night, they stopped in the middle of a large forest for some rest. Harry took the leftover food they had saved from the Muggle hotel out of his backpack and put it on the ground. Harry and Hermione began to eat. Around halfway through their meal, a large brown owl flew down and landed right in the mashed potatoes, splattering potatoes all over the place.  
"Hermi," said Harry. "Look, one of the school owls."  
"I hope," Hermione replied, "that Dumbledore won't be too angry with us for disobeying him."  
"I hope so too," Harry replied, taking the huge envelope from the owl. The owl flew back in the direction of Hogwarts as Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
I had a feeling you wouldn't do as I told. Ginny is not dead. She is alive, but she is no longer Ginny Weasley.  
  
"I wonder what he means by that," inquired Harry.  
"I don't know. Read on," Hermione commanded.  
  
Her new name is Ginny Riddle. Lord Voldemort drugged her and married her against her will. I have not yet announced this to the students or any of the teachers, but I am planning to this morning. I strongly advise that you do not go searching for Voldemort, but since I know you must, I wish you good luck and wizard-speed.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry folded up the letter as Hermione leapt to her feet. "VOLDEMORT??!!" she thundered, "DRUG GINNY AND MARRY HER????!!!!!!????!!!!" Harry put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down, but she slapped him across the face and roared on. "I'LL KILL HIM!!!!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!"  
Then she noticed Harry sitting against a tree, his hand over his face. He moved his hand to reveal a bright red hand print. My hand print, Hermione thought. She walked up to Harry and sat next to him. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," she said, tears forming in her eyes. She was crying because she had slapped Harry, very hard, but she was mostly crying because of what had happened to Ginny. Neither of them were able to fathom the seriousness of what had happened.  
"Harry," she cried, "I'm so sorry. I just don't know what'll happen now to Ginny."  
"Hermi," Harry began. "I do know what will happen. We are going to find Voldemort and punish him dearly. He'll regret the day he ever found out he was a wizard!" Harry's green eyes had suddenly turned malicious, as he remembered the day Tom Riddle had killed his parents.   
"Do you really think that?" Hermione asked, not believing him. She wanted to believe him, as it was Harry, but she couldn't, since she believed Voldemort had now gone too far, and would carry out some even more diabolical plan unhindered.  
"Hermi, of course I believe it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. Hermi, don't worry, we'll find Ginny and get her revenge."  
"Harry, I'm sorry I slapped you."  
"It's okay, Hermi. It's okay." Even as Harry said these words, he felt Hermione pulling him closer to herself. Their lips made contact, and they kissed passionately. Hermione, who was beginning to feel very protected, fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke while Hermione still slept. He was careful not to move so she wouldn't wake up. She slept for about an hour more. As soon as she woke up, Harry got up and grabbed his Firebolt. "Hermi," he said, "I'm sorry there's no time for breakfast, but we must find Ginny."  
"Yes, let's go now," Hermione responded.  
They mounted the Firebolt and took off. They flew for a few hours, and as they moved through the dark forest, they soon came to the entrance to a huge building with a gargantuan snake on the door.  
Hermione spoke first. "Harry," she said, "you need to open it with Parseltongue. Try it."  
Harry looked at the snake and said, "Open."  
"No, Harry, English," said Hermione.  
"All right, Hermi, let me try again." Harry looked at the snake, and the picture on the door began to move around the door. "Open up," he tried to say, but a low hiss issued from his mouth.   
The door slid open as Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry," she said, "Let's go save Ginny."  
"I'm all for it, Hermi," Harry replied as he hugged her. When he let her go they both walked purposefully inside the dark and scary building. In each of their minds, they knew that they would either save Ginny, or definitely lose their lives.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Ginny Riddle

Ginny Riddle, Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: The next-to-last chapter of the series. People seem to like it so far (good for my writing self-esteem). Finally, the real rescue part. I really thought that the last two parts were a little mushy, so I'm trying to detract the mush-content in the last two chapters. If you think you know how it's going to end, I guarantee you are wrong. Anyway, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own jack. On with the story.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and simultaneously said, "We'd better get started." Unfortunately, this meant breaking a very comfortable hug, They headed into the building that was Lord Voldemort's secret lair. After walking together for a few hundred feet, they heard a very unusual sound. They had just come upon a SLEEPING Death Eater sprawled upon the floor!  
"Petrificius Totales," Hermione whispered, guaranteeing if the Death Eater woke up anytime soon, he wouldn't be going anywhere. Harry and Hermione stepped over the sleeping Death Eater and walked on.  
  
"Come on, Ginny," the Dark Lord was saying softly to his 'wife.' "You know you want to believe me. I'm fighting it now. I can fight it now. I really do love you, Ginny."  
Thirty-five minutes ago, Ginny Riddle would have felt repulsed at the soothing tone of voice in which Lord Voldemort had used. At first, she did not believe his bizarre tale, but now she started to accept Tom's story. "Tom, I believe you." Ginny spoke this in an honest, not a sarcastic tone of voice, and Tom could tell she was telling the truth.  
"I was really hoping you'd believe me," said Tom. "It's extremely important to me that you believe me."  
Ginny put her arms around Tom's waist. "Tom, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are coming now. I'll tell them what happened."  
"They won't believe me," said Voldemort.  
"I'll talk to them. They'll believe me," said Ginny. With that, she closed her eyes and kissed him. He put his hands on her back and kissed back, neither of them noticing the looks of utter astonishment from the assembled Death Eaters.  
  
After Hermione had body-binded that sleeping Death Eater, it had been smooth goings. They had not encountered another Death Eater, or any other sign of human life for that matter. The building had begun to get colder, and Hermione started to walk a little closer to Harry, until they came to a huge stone door. It had a small picture of a snake on it. Harry instinctively knew what he had to do.  
"Open up," he said, but his powers caused a low hiss to emerge from his mouth. The door immediately slid aside.  
When the door moved, Hermione had almost fainted on the spot. There was Lord Voldemort, kissing Ginny, arms around her waist, and, what really astounded her was that Ginny seemed to be responding, and she was, with a good deal of passion. Harry held Hermione tight, only to keep her from sprawling unconscious.  
Ginny and Tom had not even realized that Harry and Hermione had entered the room, but they noticed when a deep voice that was Harry's said, "Stupefy." Voldemort's body went limp, and he began to fall to the floor when Ginny wrapped her arms around him to hold him up. He regained himself in time, and recovered his wand. He started to perform the Cruciatus Curse, but stopped himself as he began to say the curse.  
Harry was immensely surprised at this action. One moment Ginny and Voldemort were kissing, the next minute he had Stunned the Dark Lord, the next he recovered. Now the Dark Lord had his wand in his hand. He pointed it at Harry and again started to say Crucio. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the searing pain the Cruciatus Curse inflicts. But it didn't come. Harry inquisitively opened his eyes, wondering why he was not rolling on the floor in agony at this very moment.  
When he opened his eyes, Voldemort still had his wand in his hand. Seeing a threat, Harry raised his own wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus." But the spell never reached Lord Voldemort. Ginny had thrown herself in front of the oncoming spell, and had taken the entire brunt of it. Hermione nearly fainted again, but rushed over to see if Ginny was okay. After a minute, Ginny began to stir, and Hermione moved back to Harry.  
"Harry," Hermione whispered. "What is going on here?"  
"I don't know," Harry answered uncertainly. "Hermi, I have no idea in the world."  
But he was about to get an idea of what was going on. At that moment, Ginny had awoken and recovered her wand. Her eyes filled with malice and hatred as she rounded on Harry. She raised the wand and pointed it right between his eyes!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. The True Tom Riddle

Ginny Riddle, Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: The Final Chapter! No one in the story can believe the events of Chapter Five, and I'm sure you can't either. I hope you liked the series, and reviews are more welcome than ever. Now I've got to make that boring old disclaimer speech again.  
  
Disclaimer: I've done this five times in this series already, I think you get the idea. But some of you won't, so here we go again. I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling owns. I must say the plot belongs to ME, since in the real books, Ginny Weasley would never love He-Who-Must-Not-Be-  
Named!  
  
Harry Potter stood in disbelief. Ginny Riddle's wand was trained right between his eyes. Harry momentarily wondered if this was the same young woman that had had a crush on him for as many years as he could remember. Maybe it was, and the fact that Harry had always loved Hermione and not her had really started to bug her. But Harry couldn't believe that Ginny, in her sound mind and own free will, would kiss Lord Voldemort like she had. That came far too close to rivaling some of Harry and Hermione's best...Harry didn't want to even think about why Ginny had done such a thing. He was about to find out.  
Ginny lowered her wand suddenly, which brought a huge wave of relief over Hermione. But the wave of relief was soon to be replaced with a wave of surprise, as Ginny strode up to Voldemort, and kissed him. That time, Hermione fell into Harry's arms in a dead faint.  
Voldemort sat on the floor of the chamber and pulled Ginny on to his lap. They sat there for a while, Voldemort silently twiddling his thumbs, obviously waiting for Hermione to come to.  
As Hermione began to come to, Ginny and Voldemort stood up.  
"I," Ginny began, "have an important announcement to make." Harry and Hermione stood silently, wondering what this announcement could possibly be. "Tom here is not evil. He never was."  
This was too much for Harry to bear. He doubled over, and soon he was rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. "HUMOREUS HALTES!!" Ginny roared, and Harry stood, completely serious, on the spot where he had been cracking up seconds before.  
"Like I said," Ginny continued, "Tom is just as good a man as you, Harry." Now Hermione could not stand for this anymore. She fell to the floor, shrieking with humongous waves of laughter. Harry would have laughed again, but under the influence of the Seriousness Charm, he was incapable. Ginny turned her attention to a laughing Hermione on the floor. "Humoreus Haltes," she said calmly, and Hermione stood, rooted to the spot, dead serious.  
"Now that you won't laugh hysterically at me anymore, I'll continue with my point." Ginny now had the attention of everyone in the room, including the ten or so Death Eaters. "Tom is not and never was evil. You want to ask how this is possible? Well, Tom has been under the Imperius Curse for the past fifty-five years. On the day of Tom's graduation, fifty-five years ago, a short man clad entirely in black entered the Great Hall. He put Tom under the Imperius Curse and has been controlling him ever since. Now this man is becoming weaker, and Tom is becoming able to fight the curse." It was evident to Ginny that Harry and Hermione, as well as the Death Eaters did not believe a word she was saying.  
Harry was the first to voice this disbelief. "Ginny," he said, "you have no way to prove this. The Ministry of Magic isn't going to believe a sixteen-year-old's story about how the most famous evil wizard in hundreds of years is not really evil at all. Good luck."  
Ah, Harry," Ginny continued. "Always looking at things from the logical viewpoint. You see, I knew the truth since he trapped me in the Chamber of Secrets. He tried to fight, but all he said to me was 'Sorry, Ginny, Imperius Curse,' then he went back under its control. I had no clue what he meant then, but I do now. We will bring this man to the Ministry of Magic, where the truth will be unveiled," Ginny finished her story and strode over to Voldemort.  
"Gin, I can feel him dying. We have to hurry," Tom said anxiously.  
"All right," said Ginny. She raised her wand, and she, Tom, Harry, and Hermione Disapparated.  
They appeared in Cornelius Fudge's office, and needless to say, he was not keen on the idea of having Lord Voldemort appear in his office uninvited. There was another man there, and Harry assumed it to be the man who had controlled Voldemort.  
Fudge raised his wand and started to say something, but Harry screamed, "STOP!!! WAIT!!!" Fudge was so shocked he lowered his wand.  
"What is this?" Fudge asked politely. Then he bellowed, "AND WHAT IS THIS EVIL BEING DOING IN MY OFFICE??!!"  
"Okay," said Ginny, retrieving a small vial of clear Veritaserum from inside her robes. "Fifty-five years ago, on Tom Riddle's graduation day, this man over here," she gestured to the man on the couch, "put Tom under the Imperius Curse. He has controlled him ever since." Just like Harry and Hermione, Cornelius Fudge didn't believe Ginny, but allowed her to continue. "We'll take this Veritaserum and get some answers."  
"Okay," said Fudge, "but we'll use my Veritaserum. I can't afford to use yours, in case it is tampered with."  
"Fine," replied Ginny, and Fudge pulled a vial of Veritaserum out of his desk. He walked over to the man and gave him the potion. "Fine," Fudge started, "Where do we begin? Fine, Mr...never mind, have you been controlling Tom Marvolo Riddle with the Imperius Curse?" he asked, turning on a tape recorder on his desk.  
"Yes, I have," the man responded, and repeated the story that Ginny had told. As soon as he finished, he passed on, and Tom collapsed.  
When he came to, the first thing he heard was the voice of Cornelius Fudge. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," he said to Tom, but also to the assembled people in the Ministry of Magic courtroom (They had moved to the courtroom while Tom was unconscious), "you are hereby cleared of all charges, and given a clean criminal record. If you really want to keep out of Azkaban, that will now be entirely possible," Fudge continued. "On a somewhat lighter note, I believe Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are here today? Yes, there they are, good. You two have a somewhat easier life now, not having to look for and kill Voldemort. This court is adjourned."  
As soon as Tom and Ginny Riddle got outside the courtroom, they were met by Albus Dumbledore.  
"Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore began. "We are currently looking for a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Would you be willing to accept that job?"  
"Of course, Professor," Tom replied. "I had guessed the negative publicity for the past fifty-five years would keep people from offering me a job, but I guess not. Thank you, Professor."  
"You should report to Hogwarts immediately, Professor Riddle."  
"Yes, sir," said Tom as Professor Dumbledore left. Ginny pulled Tom into a hug, wondering what it would be like not only being the only married student at Hogwarts, but married to the DADA teacher, who was famed as the most evil Dark wizard in centuries. Tom and Ginny were right in their assumptions that some parents would be apprehensive about Lord Voldemort teaching their children, but that would not last forever.  
  
Not too far away, Harry was saying to Hermione, "Hermi, it looks like we're done with this job, and we've also got a DADA teacher that's not Snape!" His mouth curled into a smile at the thought, as the distance between them closed and they kissed.  
Tom and Ginny came over and they decided it was time to leave. Harry and Hermione boarded Harry's Firebolt, while Tom and Ginny boarded the Firebolt that Tom had just bought, as the four people set off back to Hogwarts.  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER  
  
With Lord Voldemort now on the good side, there just wouldn't be a story without a new bad guy. This was the way Lucius and Draco Malfoy were conspiring during Easter vacation of Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts. They were planning to become the next Dark wizards, and Draco hoped to be as powerful as Lord Voldemort once was. He was especially angry at Hermione Granger. He had called her a Mudblood for seven years, hoping she would realize that he liked her. She realized it, of course, and gave him a painful slap across the face. Now she's going to marry Harry Potter, nothing could be worse.  
Oh, he was mad. Harry and Hermione were to be his first targets of killing once graduation took place. Just for a little practice, he thought. No, he decided to make his father do it for him. He'd be glad to do something like that. What Draco did not know was it was to be the last thing his father ever did.  
After his father's death, Draco Malfoy would gain power as Voldemort had, go through thick and thin as Voldemort had, and become the most powerful Dark wizard in the world.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Didn't expect it to end that way, did you? No, don't lie, you know you didn't expect it to end that way. Good reviews, please. Also, keep your eye out for my new story, Hermione's Visit, which should be up in about three or four days. 


End file.
